Aurora of the Sea
by Fallen Templar 709
Summary: My girlfriend requested a Wonder Woman fanfiction... this is what I delivered.


Aurora of the Sea  
**************

Author's note: Ok, so this is my first foray into super hero fanfiction, and I have absolutely no knowledge of Wonder Woman or any other hero or villain, so any technical errors or non-canon facts that are glaringly obvious should be ignored. My girlfriend (as of today, woot woot!) asked me to write her a Wonder Woman fanfiction, so here we are. What you have before you is the fruits of two hours of my sleep deprived brain causing my fingers tap away at my keyboard, making it up as I went along... and all done overnight to please my new boss. ^_^

Also: This is unbeta'd... I decided to post this at 2:30 am, and I didn't want to wake my poor beta just to read this tiny thing. Rae... you're welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters and locations all belong to much more important people, in this case I believe DC Universe, or some such.  
************************************************** *****************************************

Everything hurt. Her head was pounding, her arms were sore, and her neck was so stiff she was afraid to move it.

As she struggled to regain consciousness, the pain seemed to multiply. Her immediate sensations were that of her arms stretched above her, supporting her weight, and a dry material against her tongue. The more aware she became, the more she was able to ascertain of her current situation. She was in an upright position, with a gag in her mouth, and bound by padlocked chains on her wrists above her to a thin concrete pillar in the middle of what looked to be abandoned warehouse.

Of course.

That's where things like this always happened… in abandoned warehouses. Dark abandoned warehouses…. exactly like this one.

She took a moment to take stock of her injuries. She could feel a dull ache at the back of her skull, probably due to whatever had knocked her out, and she saw rather than felt the bruises on her legs and stomach… she had not been carried here gently.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to what circumstances had brought her here.

Gotham City. Kidnapped girl. Batman. Joker.

The Joker.

He was the one responsible. A visiting ambassador's convoy had been attacked, and his young daughter had been taken… along with the Aurora of the Sea, a massive (and priceless) sapphire that belonged to the family. The ambassador was a collector of rare gems, and they were set to display his coup de grâce the next day at a charity ball. It would have been a huge success, and the family would be home safe and happy right now, were it not for the big rig that blocked the tail car, and the rpg that hit the lead car on a one way street approximately fourteen hours ago. Gotham City was in an uproar, the ambassador was in a state of panic, and with both of his protégé still in critical condition from their last run in with the Joker, Batman called in the only person he was certain would get the job done…

Wonder Woman.

She had never felt like such a disappointment. Now Batman was probably looking for her too. She shouldn't have let her guard down, but when she saw the little girl in that old building, she had just run to her on instinct. Someone took advantage of that… probably with a two-by-four. Or a lead pipe. Either way, she was now in a very bad position. Her one reason to be thankful, the fact that she was alone, was shattered in an instant when looking around the room she noticed a pair of eyes shining in the darkness. She stared at the unblinking eyes, the way a child stares at some shadow in their dark room at night, desperately hoping in vain that its not what it looks like… that their mind is playing tricks on them. After minutes of skin tingling fear that seemed to last hours, just as she'd convinced herself the reflective eyes were simply that of a stray cat hiding in the warehouse, both curious and wary of her presence, the eyes moved closer… the distinct click of high heels signaling that this was in fact a person.

The moonlight cut a beam through the high windows and spilled across a large portion of the floor before her. The high heels came first into view, jet black boots that hugged their owner's legs like they were painted on. Next, the thighs, also clad in black leather, had a similar effect of looking like a second skin. With a grace that came only from having perfect balance, and a swagger that was so sinful it should have been illegal, Catwoman strutted out like she owned the place. The masked vixen swayed her hips as she walked up to a column, much like the one the super hero was tied to, and pressed against it. She slid one thigh up a few inches on one side as her hand stroked the concrete just below her breasts. Her other hand trailed the column above her head, like it would if she were petting a cat. Finally looking at the thief's face, the hero noticed a growing smirk on the other woman's lips… just before a pink tongue darted out to slide slowly across them.

"Meow."

No other person on this planet could make that word sound so sexy.

If she hadn't been so afraid, she'd have rolled her eyes. Just like Catwoman to make a dramatic entrance.

"Now what do we have here?"

The rhetorical question alone did not cause the shudder in her spine… it was the way the criminal slid away from her recent perch, and slowly made her way over to investigate the object that held her rapt attention. That girl was too damn sexy for her own good.

"Wonder Woman…" Sharp nails which could have easily ripped her face to shreds, gently scraped down her cheek so lightly they didn't even leave marks. "tell me… whats a girl like you doing in a place like this?" she gripped the rough cloth and pulled the gag free.

The hero coughed slightly, until her chin was cupped in a leather clad hand, and her face lifted for a better view.

"Hmm?"

Their eyes met, and her voice was raspy from disuse. "You mean you don't know?" Disbelief coated her words, as her brow knit In confusion.

The smirk didn't falter. "I haven't the slightest."

Confusion turned quickly to suspicion. "Then why are you here?"

The smirk disappeared into a full-blown smile. "Why, for this of course." She slipped something out of a small bag on her belt, and held it up to the light.

It was the Aurora of the Sea.

"I've always liked pretty things." She winked as she slid the priceless sapphire back into its place above her hip.

The Joker had stolen this from the ambassador when he'd kidnapped the man's daughter… and now Catwoman it seemed had stolen it from the Joker himself. Which means that the criminal had been successful where the heroes, both Batman and Wonder Woman herself, had failed… probably because the Joker had expected someone to come after the girl, not the gem. She realized that she would have to make a deal with the devil if she wanted any chance at making it out of here alive.

The criminal stood patiently while the hero mulled something over, taking the opportunity to admire Wonder Woman's incredible body. She was like some Amazon Queen… maybe she was one. For all the thief knew, this could be the daughter of a God. Whatever she was… this chick was a knock out. Her study of the creature before her was interrupted when the object of her musings looked her in the eye with determination.

The hero set her jaw, and took a deep breath to steady herself. She needed to convince a villain to do the right thing, and that would take damn good reasoning. She decided on appealing to the criminal's maternal instincts… if the other woman had any. "When you stole the jewel…" She glanced at the pouch on her enemy's belt.

"Yes?" Catwoman was intrigued, to say the least.

"… did you see a little girl?" She watched closely those reflective eyes for signs of dishonesty.

The criminal raised a brow. "A little girl?" She had come across some unique security measures, but this was a new one on her. Although… "I didn't see one, but I remember hearing crying when I was crawling through the ventilation shaft… it could have been a child." She suddenly remembered the significance. "You came here trying to rescue the ambassador's daughter." It wasn't a question.

The hero was glaring daggers at her. "You DID know."

"Shh…" She placed a finger over the bound woman's lips. "I just remembered it from the reports. I wasn't involved in this… I prefer to work alone." She trailed her finger down to the hero's chin, and then two fingers she ran down her neck. Her third and fourth were added when she touched the exposed collarbone, and her palm was flush against the bare skin once at her chest.

Wonder Woman was getting nervous. She had of course been afraid of something like this happening to her here, but never had she imagined Catwoman would be behind it. For some reason that thought both scared her, and thrilled her.

The criminal slid her hand lazily over the hero's breasts, and even through the material, the feeling made both women shiver. Catwoman stepped closer as her hands brushed the sides of Wonder Woman's bare abdomen, her body now flush against the captive. "Well, super girl…" Their lips were almost touching as she slid her gloved hands up that beautiful ribcage, up those gorgeous arms, and up to her wrists. "What are you doing just standing here?" She eliminated the distance and captured the lips that she'd been wanting to claim all night.

The kiss was soft, teasing at first… the hero made a show of resisting which lasted all of two seconds. Finally giving in to the intensity of the moment, she let herself feel what was being offered. It was strong, passionate, a little wild at times, it was… dangerous. It was… Catwoman. It was everything you'd expect from the woman behind it. So when she felt the tiny nip of sharp teeth on her bottom lip, Wonder Woman responded in kind.

The criminal almost lost her footing when the hero actually returned her advance, and even though she was chained up, there could be no doubt that the Amazon was now the one firmly in control of the kiss. It was a new feeling, being dominated so completely by just a pair of perfect lips, but it was nothing short of Heaven. They pulled apart every few moments when the need for oxygen became to much to bear, but their lips were reclaimed as soon as they'd drawn breath. It was the most intense make out session either woman had ever had, and it ended when Catwoman pulled away. She stayed pressed against the hero, and rested their foreheads together as their breathing evened out. "Sorry…" She leaned forward to rub her nose against the other woman's, a grin spread across her face. "You were distracting me." She brought her hand down, and let the now open lock dangle from her fingertip as she moved it away from them before letting it drop. She pressed forward again and kissed her hero quickly, but passionately. "The girl is in the white building across the parking lot, due east. Second floor, somewhere around the cafeteria. You shouldn't have any problems, I'll…" She bit her lip, taking a longing look at the beautiful face in front of her. "… I'll give you a distraction." And with that, the criminal stole a final kiss, and turned back the way she came, running and vaulting into an impressive series of flips and cartwheels until she disappeared into the darkness.

The hero found herself grinning at the retreating shadow that had just kissed her breathless. She wasn't sure what all this meant. Was she gay? Because she certainly enjoyed what had just transpired with the other woman. Why did the criminal set her free? What if they encountered each other again? Would they still fight? Or would they simply kiss… or perhaps even make love? She didn't know. There was, however, one thing Wonder Woman was certain of…

Catwoman sure did know how to make an exit.

The end.


End file.
